His AssistantHis lover
by Serenity200571
Summary: Mark and Nick storey
1. Chapter 1

Nick was running late, what was it with her and running. The plane had touched down an hour later than scheduled due to fog the other end, running through the terminal, she may just make her lovers match. Hailing a taxi she gave him the address of the nearest arena, sitting back she thought of her older lover. She couldn't call him boyfriend that just didn't fit him, no he was her much older lover, he had opened her up to the games he enjoyed playing, after taking her virginity over six months ago, hell just thinking about him got her wet. He would be pissed, she knew that and yes he would punish her as he saw fit, If only that damn plane had been on time, it had been wonderful the two week break with her family, but she had missed Mark so much. The phone calls were hot and he had her play with herself over the web cam, as she watched him, promising it all when she got back.

Arriving too late in the arena she had missed his match, fuck he would be pissed, freezing she saw him, less than twenty feet away from her. She lusted after his body, she always had, since she had been working as his assistant. She fell hard for him in the first few weeks, her love stronger by the day. All Nick could do was stare at his sweat covered body, with his muscled arms folded in a casual posture, the sparks started to burn in her stomach.

"Your late baby girl" it took Nick a few minutes to even register he had spoken, as she forced herself to move, he wasn't happy she could see it in his eyes.

Two fucking weeks she had been away from him, and then she turned up late, he would deal with this inside the locker room, not here in public for all to see. It was so good to see his baby girl, he had missed her, ached for her, his cock hated his hand with a passion, he had jacked himself off so many fucking times. Ignoring her, Mark walks towards his locker room, knowing full well she would follow.

"Lock the door Nick, we have some business to discuss"

Engaging the lock, Nick rested her back against the door, wondering why he was so angry.

"Good girl. Now we need to talk about your punishment"

"I'm sorry, my what? The plane was fucking late Mark, if you had your blasted phone on you would know" Yes her language was different, since being with Mark, he gave her the strength to be who she was, and at times her temper got high, along with her anger. She blamed it on her red hair, Mark blamed it on their passion, theirs was raw, unstoppable, he loved this little one so much.

"I expected you to be here Nick, and you disappointed me" How had she done that, oh wait of course, she should have told the pilot to sod the fog, The Undertaker had his match and she must make it, after all didn't life revolve around him.

Mark moved towards her, he would try a new way with her, see how she coped, if she went with it, how he loved these games.

"Your punishment is pure honesty. Over the next few days, you don't have any secrets, you will tell me everything you are thinking, you will answer all of my questions, without ducking your head, or trying to get out of it. I will know if you are lying baby girl I always do."

"Mark I don't understand, It was the planes fault not mine" the anger on his face stopped her in mid flow. "What will I be doing Mark?"

"Everything I ask, Everything!" fuck she was in for it, there came that evil smirk, oh how he would have ideas, from the deepest of hell.

Facing her, his emerald eyes inches from Nicks, she could smell his body, it wasn't sweaty as most people would think, he had his own smell, even now she wanted to curl up against him. There had been many times over the last six months when he had just fucked her the minute he came back from the ring. Their bodies sliding against each other, her hands slipping on his drenched skin, it had made the sex hot, raw. Closing her eyes as the images came in her mind.

"Take your shirt off Nick"

Obeying him was automatic, Marks words guided her as she pulled off her top, then her jeans over her hips down to the floor, Standing in just her bra and panties she waited for his next order, it felt like she had been their hours not minutes.

"How long have you wanted me?" holding her gaze checking to see her reaction, at times he still found it hard to believe this young, women was his, and yes jealousy came in hard when she wasn't where she said she would be at the time agreed, like this case.

"Over two years now Mark, you know that baby" she didn't like it when his insecurity came out, there was no need for it, how she wanted to just put her clothes on and run. But her body refused to help her escape.

"Long time that" he moved his lips close to her ear, feeling him behind her, when had he moved so quickly. Sweeping her long hair to one side, his lips touch the top of her ear. Closing her eyes, Nick felt his tongue glide along the shell. Goosebumps dotting her body, as the air condition clashed with the heat coming from both their bodies.

"When you touched yourself in bed late at night, is it my fingers you feel" All Nick could do was nod.

Lifting one of her legs to the sofa that was in the room, anchoring her against his body, one arm across her breasts, he slides his other hand down her soft belly, to the lacy band of her panties. His finger traces the delicate material back and forth until the tickling makes Nick squirm. She can feel him hardened through his jeans, he had been in his American bad ass get up tonight. It was the character that turned her on the most.

Marks breath catches as he rubs himself against his younger lover. The sound he makes, sends her pussy throbbing her juices start to flow, as her panties get soaked. Unable to stay still, Nick grabs his hand and pushes it down to her mound, as he kisses and nibbles her neck, each movement of his lips agonizingly slow. His fingers move in lazy circles around her swelling bud, Nick can't help it as she lets out a moan, it feels so good to have him touch her, two weeks being away from him, had been sheer hell.

Realising where they are, she trembles in his hold, anyone could have a key, anyone could walk in and see her almost naked, with Mark wrapped around her, her exposure would be embarrassing.

The humiliation, lets a bit of logic leak through her hazy mind, Trying to put her leg down, mark stops her cocking his leg under hers to keep it in place. His fingers plunge into her without warning, crying out as her greedy body pulls him in.

"This is where you want me" he whispers, as his breathing becomes faster, "Deep in here where you hide all your secrets"

His cock was still restrained by his jeans, digging deep into her soft flesh from behind. Releasing her breasts, long enough to free himself with a few sharp movements. Feeling his overheated cock bare against her skin, the moan comes from deep in his throat, almost sending Nick over the edge.

The Sound of someone yelling at a poor crew member outside sobers her up instantly, as Mark steps back from her, a look of pain on his face, he zips his jeans up. Fuck they couldn't continue this here. Nick can't help but look, even with his shirt out she can still see his arousal it is so obvious.

Putting her clothes back on she unlocks the door, just as a crew member was about to turn the knob.

"Get your bag Nick" Mark growls , pulling her by the arm, brushing past the technician. Mark is unusual quiet as they get to the parking lot.

"Where are we going Mark"

"Hotel"

Moving fast, daring anyone to get in his way, he needed Nick around his throbbing cock, throwing her bag in the truck, ensuring she is strapped in he hits the gas. They arrive in what feels like 5 minutes, not wanting to wait for the lift, his need that bad. Mark drags her up the two floors to his room. Slamming the door shut with his foot, he throws his keys on the side, with his phone, waiting for her to drop her bag. Nick throws the bag in the corner, unsure of what Mark is up to, pulling her roughly to his body, he kisses her, his arms like steel bands around her back, his cock hot stone against her lower belly. Crushing her too him, he thrusts his tongue deep inside, her mouth, wanting to brand her as his. Nick breaks the kiss needing air, wanting to know what had really got into Mark.

Seeing the raw need in his eyes, she strips for him, finally standing fully naked in front of her lover, she pushes him down on the large sofa.

"You hungry baby?" oh yeah he knows damn well what she is talking about, seeing him lick his lips

"Time to eat" Sinking to her knees she turns her back to Mark, spreading her legs and leans forward so her face rests on the coffee table, displaying all that belongs to him, all that he owns. Mark moans she is fucking gorgeous all spread out like a dessert for him to feast on. Bracing her hips with his hands his breath tickles her delicate folds, his tongue slowly tastes what is his. Moving it harder against her bud, the vibrations going up her spine, Nick shudders from the raw stimulation. His tongue traces every soft fold dipping into her core, as his hand tightens on her hip pulling her closer. Mark consumes her probing deeper and faster with his hot tongue and mouth. Her juices running down her legs as he drinks from her. Like a thirsty man, who hadn't drunk for days.

"Take me baby please" she moans as his tongue coaxes her closer to her orgasm, no way was she allowing him to take her over the edge, with his mouth.

"Take me now Mark" as he moves away , the only sound in the room, was his zipper coming down, spreading her legs wider, Nick inched back toward him, feeling his cock slide under her, a thick piece of steel against her swollen wet lips. Mark strokes her breasts pinching her nipples between his large fingers, loving how she fits perfectly in them, moaning when he runs a finger down her spine.

With one hand he guides his aching cock inside her, filling her stretching her inch by inch, fuck it had been too long. Using her thighs to anchor her to his body he pulled out and rubs his cock against her straining nub before slamming back in again. Finding his rhythm he pounds into her, his pace quickening , Screaming out his name she aches for him to fuck her harder, all that exists is the wonderful man , his body making love to her,

Stiffening he grinds into her, as her first orgasm rips through her body, Her muscles clutched his cock as she screams her release milking his climax from him. Loving the feel of him spilling his seed deep inside her body.

"Fuck, Nick, oh god baby girl, that was so…." Leaning back against the sofa he tried to get his thoughts together,

"I love you Mark"

"Baby I love you too" pulling her tight to him, he kisses her cheek

"Baby girl that is nowhere near the end of tonight, welcome back darlin I missed you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Old man you must be tired, after your match and that wonderful welcome" Mark stiffened, old man hadn't he just shown how much of an old man he wasn't. Fuck didn't he keep her constantly sated.

"I'm not tired, and we're not done by a long shot"

"Well I need a shower"

"You're not being honest with me, are you darlin?"

Moving off the bed and storming into the bathroom she locked the door behind her, yes she wasn't being honest he had drained her, at times she couldn't keep up with him, she was tired from the flight and their fuck session, at times Nick forgot how high his sex drive could be. For a man his age, he put the younger ones to shame.

"Nick, you are disobeying me"

Nick felt horrified what had she done now, accept want a damn shower, yet she felt aroused by the tone of his voice. Aware suddenly of the door being opened, she squeezed her eyes shut, how the hell had he got in. Pulling her to him he kissed her, tongues meeting and mingling, she lost herself in his heady and exciting kiss. Arousal travelled down Mark's chest and slammed into his cock, in seconds he was hard for his little girl.

Feeling his finger move up the outside of her thigh, it was almost too much for her, as it curled inward, following her inner leg, then the other. He had her whole body quivering.

His voice was low and deep in her ear

"I think someone, is enjoying this…" His finger ran back and forth over her mound, back and forth he went, her legs were trembling, as she leaned back against the cool wall.

"Look at me darlin"

She didn't dare resist and instantly opened her eyes to stare into his forest green ones. Mark lifted his finger and she caught the shine of her own wetness on it, she knew what he wanted. Opening her lips, she took it in and sucked on it gently

"Yes clean your juices off little girl"

His warm palm ran down her cheek, the sudden, hard slap knocked her head sideways left her ears ringing.

"Never disobey me again Nick"

He hit her again, her tears starting to fall, as he moved again she expected another slap.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Mark please "

"On your knees a proper place where you belong" Sinking to her knees, her eyes wet, staring at him in confusion. This was different, she was unsure what he wanted from her. Mark laughed at the emotions going across her face, yeah she was confused, but she was hot as hell for him. Moving his body forward he waited.

"Now darlin, don't be shy. Don't act like it's your first time. Show me baby how good you are with that hot little mouth"

Mark fisted Nick's hair pulling her head to his cock, moving his hands across her shoulders and neck feeling how soft his young lover's skin was, as she went down on him. Mark groaned as Nick worked his growing cock to an erection so painful with desire he wanted to come before he felt satisfied, He watched Nick as his body pulsated as she sucked and fondled his cock and balls with such passion. Nick pulled Marks hips closer to her, enjoying feeling his body tremble. Mark couldn't hold back, he came his thick seed sliding down her throat.

The raging need inside him had quietened, pulling her up into his arms his hands stroking her spine moulding her body to his, lowering his mouth to hers he took it. Catching his lower lip between her teeth she tugged, Mark couldn't stop the groan as she teased his mouth with her tongue, her teeth and her lips. Picking her up her guided them into the shower. Moving his mouth away from hers he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his tongue flicking out to taste her .

"I want you Mark"

He laughed which made her smile, as he moved her further into the shower, her back hitting the cold tiled walls. Running the tip of his finger around her nipple, his eyes grew darker.

"I love your breasts darlin, in fact I love every damn thing about you little one" nuzzling her throat her moved down, teasing them with a brush of his parted lips and soft, gentle licks. Nick whimpered tugging his head closer, silently telling him to suckle her, yet Mark had other ideas. The tender tips were already swollen, and at the moment her pleasure was not worth the pain. Instead he used his tongue to lavish each one.

"Fuck Mark that feels so good" she gasped withering against him, her skin heating once again to his touch. "Baby you keep doing that and I will come, quit messing around"

Squeezing her hips in his hands he continued his downwards progress, his tongue dipping into her navel. With his hands beneath her knees he lifted her sleek legs over his shoulders, cupping her ass he lifted her. His mouth watered, his chest tightened with the anticipation of hearing her scream her pleasure as he pleased her.

At the first long, slow lick, she sighed her body going lax.

"Baby those wet dreams I had about your tongue, sure don't do it justice"

He took her with a deep intimate kiss, pushing inside her with gentle licks, Listening to her moans as he tongued her slick folds, like a cat with cream. He circled the tiny nub and stroked over it, loving how she withered and squirmed in his arms, how she begged him to fucking suck her. Coming with a full-body shiver she screamed his name. Fuck he loved eating her, she tasted so sweet,

Wiping his mouth on her inner thigh, he moved out from between her legs , wrapping them around his waist, he fisted his erection and guided it in . Pausing, he enjoyed the tight clasp of her body, how she held him deep inside her warmth.

His eyes closed as she took him in inch by inch, the pleasure so hot, so fierce it misted their skin with sweat, He refrained for thrusting, careful to give her swollen sex the time to accept him again. He let Nick's body set the pace, sinking deeper only when she opened for him like a flower.

"Mark"

Lifting his eyes , he looked into her face , seeing it flushed and feverish with desire. Cupping her head, he held her still as he slipped in her to the hilt. Savouring the way she trembled around him, watching her eyes darken as desire took over, the glance they shared was open and naked, and as intimate as his cock inside her.

"Fuck" her nails, dug into the muscles of his back "baby you are so hard and big, fuck Mark "

Thrusting her body away from the wall, she rode him as best she could.

"Make me cum"

"Darlin you will come until you cant take anymore" he promised, slamming into her harder.

"Harder Mark, Give it me hard"

Delicate muscles rippled along his length, driving him crazy, grinding his teeth he fought the need to fuck her without restraint, but he wanted to drag the moment out for as long as possible.

"Not yet baby girl" he slid in and out, his hips working in a smooth, leisurely tempo

"Slow and easy now, feel me, feel what you do to me, How fucking hard you make me darling, as many times as I have you, I still ache for more"

Her head pressed against the wall, exposing her neck to him

"Yes more"

Anchoring her hips, with one hand, he fisted her hair in the other, holding her immobile, The pulse in her throat throbbed wildly, her heart pounding as he dominated her completely. His tongue stroked over the madly pumping vein, sucking gentle on the skin, bringing it closer to the surface, her sex tightened around him.

"You feel so good little one" he nuzzled the spot beneath her ear. "I could stay right her forever"

"Baby, please… I need"

The first spasm of her climax fisted his dick and his control snapped, He bit hard on her vein, the ecstasy of his bite burned through her and she screamed, her body quaking with the force of her orgasm, He was right there with her, coming hard as if he hadn't come all night, his body shook with it. Both fighting to get their breath, hard and fast , slow and long, whichever way Mark choose to give it her, she loved it all.

"Baby girl, you are tired" feeling her body almost slump, her legs no longer able to hold her. He hit the button on the wall, allowing the warm water to wash their sweat away. Holding his baby up, he managed to grab the shower gel, and wash her as well as himself. Nick was shattered, Mark had wrung the last bit of energy out of her body tonight, if this was what he was like after being away for two weeks. How would he feel when she had to go on tour for two months, wondering if her body would be able to cope with his passion. She wasn't sure, she couldn't wait to find out. Allowing him to dry her body, he lifted her in his powerful arms and dropped her on the cool sheets of the bed.

"Sleep baby girl" his hand brushed her hair from her face, as if she was a child, dropping a kiss on he forehead he pulled the covers over her.

"I love you darlin" watching her snuggle down, he smiled she looked so damn young, he still at times felt like a dirty old man, but it was getting easier with time

"Love you too baby, so much"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story. Hope you like this chapter xx**

"Nick, darlin, we gotta head out, come on honey wake up" she was shattered, he had taken her a few times last night, yes he had been selfish, he knew that now, but being away from her had him horny as hell, his body craved release in hers, he had never been one to deny himself and he wouldn't start now.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you bastard, four fucking times you woke me up for sex, four fucking times" god she could kill him, what time was it, sneaking a look at her watch, 4-00am the fucking bastard she had only been asleep two hours if that.

"WELL DON'T GO AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS, THEN I WOULDN'T MISS YOU SO DAMN MUCH" he was pissed, it wasn't him that went away.

"Fine I will stay glued to your damn side, sod everyone else but the almighty "Mark The fucking Undertaker Calaway" God why did he have to be an asshole at this time of the damn morning, another hour and she may have been ok, but the way her hormones were up and down she didn't think that to be true.

"Watch that damn mouth Nick, hell you should be able to handle it your half my fucking age, and I have more stamina then you" Yeah he had to throw that in, here came the fucking age comments.

"TRY GETTING A RED EYE, JERK OFF AND SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT THEN" ripping the covers from her body his hand connected with her ass. Fuck that hurt.

"Get the fuck up Nick and stop throwing a hissy fit, stop acting like a damn spoilt little brat. I wonder why I fucking bother, you are worse than a damn kid" that stung, turning her head away, she tried to stop the tears threatening to escape. Why did he always have to bring their age difference into it, was he having doubts?. It frightened her that he would one day call it all off, she knew from Glenn it was taking him time to accept the age difference, to her age was just a damn number.

Glenn had told her Mark thought he was an old man and felt like a pervert sometimes when he was out with her. He had almost called the whole thing off, when she was asked in a restaurant about two months ago, would her dad like to follow them through. Nick had put the manager straight, saying he wasn't her dad, he was her sugar daddy, Mark wanted the ground to open up, his face a lovely shade of red.

"Nick darlin don't tease him"

"Well he should mind what he says baby, and you aren't that old, but hey if you want me to call you daddy when we fuck then I can" that got Mark hard, all through dinner all he could think of was her riding him screaming daddy give it me. They had never left a restaurant so damn quick, within half an hour of leaving. Mark was deep inside her as she screamed daddy fuck me, harder daddy. That was one damn good night, one of many.

Mark looked down at her, realising he may have hurt her, yeah she was acting like a spoilt brat,Nick was tired. his fault, he shouldn't have brought their age difference up. Why couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut, because he still felt like a fucking dirty old man, was it really worth continuing this, yes he loved her, everything about her, but was it worth all the hassle, was she worth it all.

"Get up Now the cab will be here in 10 minutes" watching her walk to the bathroom the door slammed hard, he couldn't go on like this, it wasn't fair on Nick, she needed someone younger, on her wavelength, not an old has been, who was nearing retirement, his body was in great shape, but that would soon go. Then what, would she stay? Or would she walk, maybe it was for the best. She was too damn young for all of this shit. He pushed his hand through his hair, and waited until she came out of the bathroom, hearing the door open she stood there, her face red from crying. Hell she was gorgeous even red faced, and puffy eyed, the towel hung on her body like a second skin, yet she was still fucking gorgeous. He wanted to rip her towel off and take her, she made him feel young again.

"Listen darlin I….."

"Mark I'm not coming with you" fuck that cut him to the core, no, she had been by his side for over two years and now she stood there, in a damn fucking towel, looking like a broken woman. Telling him she wasn't coming with him.

"Nick come on darlin…"

"Your stuff is there Mark, I'm going home"

"But you just got back"

"No Mark I am going home, back to the UK, away from all this, away from you. I can't do this anymore, I love you baby so much, yet you can't accept this, I feel that I pushed you into it, if you hadn't read that fucking diary none of this, us, would have happened" Mark felt like his heart was breaking, shattering, he had fucked this up, big time, allowing the worry of what others may think come in to his head. Instead of accepting what they had was real and true, he loved her so damn much, he loved her enough to let her go.

Nodding his head, he picked his bags up, what else could he do, if he stayed he would be on his knees begging her, pleading with her to give them another go, to tell her that he didn't mean it. Seeing the silent tears running down her cheeks, he had done this too her and it ripped him apart. Walking over to her, he kissed her cheek softly

"I'm sorry" was all he could say as he opened the door, without a backward look he headed for his plane, numbness had settled in. What was he to do without her? How did you live without the person you loved most in your whole messed up life. Waiting for the lift, he reached into his pocket, opening the box that he had hidden in his jeans, he looked at the engagement ring he had brought her whilst she had been away. He had missed her too much to let her leave his side again, he knew then he would ask her to marry him when the time was right, well the time would never be right. Putting the ring in his bag, he headed to the cab.

Nick sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face, as she pulled the stick from behind her back, she looked at it, positive, she didn't get to tell him he was going to be a dad. How had it all gone wrong, what could she do. Curling up on the floor, she let the tears fall, how could she live without him, How the hell did you carry on without the one person you loved most in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your wonderful support. Hope you like this chapter x**

"Mark! Yo Mark" turning in the corridor of yet another arena Mark waited for his brother to catch him up.

"How you holding up man? " Three months had passed since that morning, three dark hellish months. He felt he was in the deepest of hell, life didn't have much meaning. He hated his new assistant, old enough to be his damn mother he was sure Vince did it to get back at him for losing Nick, his top assistant. He still blamed Mark for it, as he did himself, why had he let her go without a damn fight, he should never have walked out that morning, he had regretted it every day since.

"Ok" that's all he could say, he felt dead inside, more like his fucking character, well at least he couldn't feel the pain as much. Yeah right.

"She's back in the US, John spoke to her yesterday, she's hurting just as much as you mate. Swallow your damn pride Mark go get her back" If only it was that easy, what would he say to her after all this time, putting his hand in his pocket, yep it was still there, the ring burning a hole in his pocket. No she wouldn't want him now, he had caused those tears, his stubborn pride had caused her so much pain. She was better off without him.

"Fuck her, she was right, it never would have happened if I hadn't read that fucking diary, hell it would never have worked"

"Mark that's bullshit and you fucking know it. I remember the first day she started working with you, hell man you were like a love sick puppy, your eyes followed her everywhere, if she asked you to put a damn collar and lead on you would have. Never have I seen Mark Calaway bend over backwards for anyone the way you did for that little girl. You loved her then and you love her now, get over the damn age difference and go get her back"

It was so true everything Glenn said was true, he missed her so much. The day he walked out he got on that damn plane, arrived at his destination, turned around and got on a plane back to her. By the time he got to the hotel she had gone, no forwarding address nothing, all he knew was she had gone back to England. He had tried her phone, over the days after, no connection, she had pushed him completely out of her life, and that hurt the most.

"I can't Glenn, please just drop it" Glenn watched him walk away, he had never seen him give up on something, he was usually a fighter, Nick had ripped a huge part of Mark's heart out that was obvious. He looked broken, the only person who could fix him was Nick. He knew just the person who could sort this, oh yes those two would be back together if he had anything to do with it. Smiling he went to find John.

"No Glenn, I can't" why did Glenn have to put him in these situations.

"Come on John, she would believe you better than me"

"NO! I am not telling Nick that, it's lying"

"John it is twisting the truth a little that is all, come on she rang you half an hour ago after seeing the show, you know damn well she rang to see if Mark was ok. She saw him go down, and the blood, it looked bad."

"Yeah so, I told her I wasn't sure, I would get back to her" he could see where this was going

"Come on, we can "

"NO Glenn we are not telling her Mark is badly hurt and he is asking for her" when the truth comes out both of them would kick our butts.

"John have you been listening and looking? Have you seen how broken he is without her?. What about Nick, didn't you say she was down, not her usually self. Those two need each other more than they care to admit, they love each other it is just his damn pride getting in the way of chasing her ass down"

"FINE!, but I tell you this Jacobs, if this back fires I'm blaming you" picking the phone up he dialled Nick.

"Hey sweetheart, did I wake you"

"No John it's ok, please tell me he's fine, that he got up and walked away, they went to commercial, it looked bad, god if anything" he could hear her voice break, John knew then he was making the right decision.

"Honey, he's hurt bad, he's been asking for you"

"Oh god no, oh god, I will be out on the next flight, tell him I love him please John just tell him I love him"

"Ok honey, let me know what flight it is and I will meet you" hanging up, he turned to Glenn

"This better fucking work, she loves him so much, if he turns his back on her now….."

"He won't John trust me, when is she coming?"

"She will let me know, where is the dead man anyway"

"With Vince roaring about the fuck up The Shield did by breaking script"

"Well guess, now wouldn't be the best time to tell him, that she' s coming back"

"No John not today, let's wait til…."

"You have no intension of telling him do you" John rubbed his cropped hair, the shit was going to hit the fan big time on this, he could feel it in his bones, the one person he didn't want to get hurt again was Nick, she had only just started getting herself back up, it had been a hard struggle, she was so fragile, he didn't think she could face rejection twice.

"Glenn quit that damn smiling you are scary when you do that. I can tell you have some plan up your sleeve and no doubt I will be roped into it."

"Time will tell John, time will tell, I promise you this, when those two see each other, just stand back and watch"

"Yeah, the damn fireworks, as Mark's temper hits the roof. I am so not being in the building when that happens , in fact I may see if Vince can give me some time off, he owes me that"

"John don't be a chicken shit, trust me on this I know my brother too well, he wants Nick, wants her back in his arms where she belongs. All we have done is saved him the hassle of calling her, see it will work out. If It doesn't you can put me in the ring with you, in a no holds barred match" John knew then that Glenn was serious, he hated those type of matches with a passion. Ok he will see how this went, any sign of Nick getting hurt, he would pull her out of the situation and get her home.

The plane landed at 11pm the following night, Nick had been a bundle of nerves since the minute she had the phone call. She prayed he would be ok, what if that hit with the chair had took his back out, His hip? Oh god what if he couldn't wrestle again, well she would look after him, watch over him, that was what you did for someone you loved. Smoothing down her top, she smiled to herself, her bump was showing slightly her breasts were a little larger, everything was going to be ok, it had to be. Walking to get her bags she saw John and Glenn waiting, running into their waiting arms, it was so good to be back.

"How is he? Is he still in hospital? " John cringed, she looked so scared, how did he tell her.

"Sweetheart, he is resting at the hotel" Glenn piped in, yes they had done the right thing. Hands on her hips, she looked at them both

"I don't understand, you said he was….. Glenn, John what the hell is going on?". It was slowly clicking that Mark wasn't as bad as they said, had he even asked for her. Her heart dropped, their faces said it all.

"I can't believe, two of the limited few people I trust would hurt me like this. He isn't even hurt is he? Hell I bet he didn't even fucking ask for me, Did He, Come on guys tell me the fucking truth did Mark ask for me to come?"

"No darlin, but I sure wish I had" turning she looked straight into his beautiful emerald eyes, so full of love, she couldn't believe he was here, the father of her baby was here, before she could say anything darkness took her. Mark grabbed her before she fell

"What the hell?"

"Glenn, John what the hell did you do to her?"

"Err Mark why are you here?"

"Glenn, you two need to keep your voices down when making plans, I have known what you have been up to since you bloody rang her. I am disappointed brother that you could pull a stunt like that, for god's sake telling her that I was badly hurt, that was so wrong so damn wrong, and guess what guys I thank you from the bottom of my heart, however I am so getting you back for it, No one hurts my baby girl, no one"

"But Mark you did"

"Yeah and I suffered for three fucking months, Darlin can you hear me, come on sweetheart wake up"

"I will go grab some water for her" John mumbled, he hadn't expected this reaction at all, no way, another thing he noticed their little girl, was going to be a mum, he wondered if Mark knew, no looking at him he had no idea, oh how he would love to be a fly on the wall, when she dropped that bomb shell on him. She had that glow about her, the same one his wife had when she was expecting. their daughter.

Nick came round slowly, feeling warm and protected, the last time she had felt like this was in Mark's arms. Opening her eyes she looked into his, his expression was full of love and desire. Bending his head he gently took her lips under his.

"Welcome back darlin"


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, it had been so long, Nick placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer, touching her tongue to his, Mark deepened the kiss. Fuck where they were he wanted her now, hard and fast.

"Ok guys enough we are starting to get a crowd here, Mark come on MARK!" finally Glenn's words penetrated through the haze he was in, reluctantly he pulled his lips from hers, standing up with Nick still in his arms he carried her out to his truck.

"Oh god would I love to be a fly on that wall, especially when she tells him" John grabbed her luggage and followed them out.

"John, yo john wait up, what do you mean when she…." Seeing the knowing look on his friends face

.No, no way, you are kidding me , oh god I'm going to be an Uncle, oh wow"

"Yeah well if you are the Uncle I'm making sure Nick makes me godfather, that child would need stability in its life, hell with Mark as the dad and you as the Uncle, the only normal people it will know is Nick and I"

"Watch it mate, or I will choke slam you here"

"But Uncle Glenn you can't do that to me who will look after Nick" he stopped coming to a halt, Glenn bumping into him as they watched Mark gently put Nick in the truck, if that wasn't a guy deeply in love, he would eat his right arm.

"Guess you two want a lift back or you got your own transport?"

"It's ok we have our own, here's her bags, see you Nick love you sweetheart" Glenn gave her a hug. Holding her even tighter than normal, she wondered if he knew.

"Nick, honey don't let him push you around ok see you later" John grabbed her to him, seeing Mark was impatient, he let go, knowing she would be in safe hands, at least he hoped.

Mark climbed into the truck, his eyes taking her in, she was beautiful, so young and innocent. Why the hell had he walked out?. Grabbing her hand he squeezed it tight, they had a lot to work out. He wasn't sure about anything when it came to her, not anymore, did he mean anything to her, or had he lost it all. Turning the key in the ignition, he waited for a few seconds,

"Where to darlin?"

"The guys booked me a room at the hotel, you lot are staying at, so I guess that is as good a place as any to go"

Why did she find it so hard to talk to him, for fucks sake he was the father of her baby, the man she had loved for two years, her lover. Yet she had so much to talk about and she didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Ok, little one, we need to talk darlin, really talk, fuck this" turning the engine off, he dragged her into his arms, actions normally spoke louder than words, and he prayed she got what he was trying to say. After almost ravishing her in the truck, he finally put her back in her seat, fastened her seat belt, and hit the gas, yeah that had certainly done the trick. At least it had thrown her for awhile, hell it had been good to do that, left him with a rocking hard on though, and she was going to sort it.

They arrived half an hour later, as she climbed out of the truck, Mark grabbed her luggage.

"Darlin, why have a separate room?, when we know damn well you will end up in mine later" raising her eyebrow, he was still the cocky bastard he had always been, no this time she wasn't playing by his rules, or be at his beck and call, he could wait for when she was damn well ready. After that comment he was lucky it would be anytime this year.

"Give me my luggage, you know what Calaway, I don't know what the hell I see in your old ass" walking off she went to reception, annoyed that he would automatically think she would just sleep with him again, the one thing Mark had to learn is never, ever upset a hormonal pregnant women. She would rip him in two in a second.

"What the fuck?" he shouted after her, temper rising, hell hadn't she come back to him, or had he got this all so wrong.? Pushing his hand through his hair, he followed the bitch into the hotel, ignoring Nick, he went straight to his room, fuck her, when she was out of her childish mood he would deal with her then.

Ahhh, that felt good, that stupid bastard had pissed her off, slipping her shoes from her aching feet, she flopped down on the bed, rubbing her belly, yes it was starting to show. Knowing she didn't have too long before she had to tell him. How the hell did you tell an obnoxious dickhead like him that he was going to be a dad?. Feeling a headache starting up , she knew that rest would help, stripping down she slid into the cool sheets, and slept.

Mark was pissed, he couldn't settle in his room so headed down to the bar, he had been so pleased to see her, now he couldn't be arsed. Well he could, he had fucked up, he had expected her to just take up where they left off. Nick had always done as he asked, well almost always. Ok never and they had fought at times, but he had always tamed her. This Nick was different, the three months had changed her, she reminded him of a tough bitch standing up for herself and he wasn't sure he liked her new attitude. Yes she had attitude before a hell of a lot, but this was different, so different she was hot and cold. Drinking his beer, he had to think of another way of getting her back, there was no way any other man was having her, she was his. Fingering the box in his pocket, he smirked, soon the time would be right, He had been in hell for three months, she had done her running, no way would she get another chance to escape. She belonged to him and the sooner he got that damn ring on her finger, to show the whole world she was owned by him, the better.

It was 10-00am the next morning when Nicks eyes fluttered open, stretching like a contented cat, she felt so much better, the sleep had done her good. Yes she was ready to handle Mr Calaway, more than ready, getting dressed, she laughed to herself that her jeans no longer fitted. She was so excited to be putting on her maternity ones, so what if it was too soon, she had been dying to fit into them, happy to be an expectant mum, more than happy who the dad was. He was going to drop when she told him, and she couldn't wait to stop The Undertaker dead in his tracks, after his initial shock she knew damn well he would be ok with it, hell the man loved her to bits. Picking up her phone and key she headed down for breakfast, walking into the restaurant she noticed Mark sat in the corner. Grabbing her food, she took the seat next to him.

"Morning darlin, we up for that talk now?" The thing with both Mark and Nick, they got over their tantrums pretty quick and tended to forget about it till the next time.

"Yeah we have some talking to do Mark"

"Ok baby girl, eat up and lets go sort this out" his anger had gone the minute he felt her presence in the dining hall. He didn't have to look up to know she was near him, he felt it right through to his bones. It had been like this ever since he met her, he always knew the minute she was near him, hell his whole body did in more ways than one. Finishing their breakfast, Mark guided her to his room, closing the door he waited until she sat down on the sofa.

"Baby girl, I want you back" ok that was straight forward, he beat her to it, but she was going to make him work for her, she deserved that.

"Why?"

"What the fuck do you mean why?" now he was confused wasn't he being the gentleman and asking for her back

"It's a simple question Mark, why do you want me back?" ahh so that was her game she wanted him begging did she, well no fucking way.

"because I do"

"MARK! Will you stop playing the because I do shit, you said you want me back now tell me the fucking truth, three months ago you walked out on me"

"YEAH AND I CAME RIGHT FUCKING BACK AND YOU WERE GONE" her head turned to his in shock he had come back, he couldn't have she had waited, giving him two hours to come back, praying it had all been a mistake, that he had loved her enough to say fuck it to everyone.

"I gave you two hours Mark to come back, two hours" getting his anger under control he moved in front of her and bent down, lifting her face to his.

"Baby girl I got on the plane, arrived at the destination, brought a ticket straight back to you. Vince fined my ass for it, I came back to our room and stayed praying you would come back to me"

"Oh god Mark three months we wasted"

"I tired your phone darlin constantly but it was no longer connecting, I kept up to date with how you were with John. It hurt so damn much that you hated me to cut your phone off and not call me"

"Mark the phone didn't work in the UK, I got a new mobile, and well with that you had said, the fact you walked out without so much as a fight for me, I knew then it was over. How could I call you, we were done as far as I was concerned" Mark pulled her into his arms, so much had not been said between them, she was too young for his kind of relationship, and he was too damn old to be fucked around, so where did they go from here?.

"Baby girl, I don't know where we go from here, I'm too old to be fucked around and….."

"FUCKED AROUND, WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER FUCK YOU AROUND MARK? Did I play mind games?, no that was you, did I worry about what others thought?, No that was you, Did I give a fuck about the damn age difference that you seem to want to constantly throw in my face? NO THAT' WAS YOU" she was so right, it was him.

" But…." slapping his face in anger, how else could she make him see.

"GET OVER THE FUCKING AGE DIFFERNCE MARK OR I WILL WALK. DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK WHAT OTHERS THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT…" stopping herself quickly, this was not the way she had planned on telling him.

"Find out what Nick?"

"That you are going to be a dad. I'm three months gone Mark, I was going to tell you that morning, that was why I couldn't come with you, but I could see in your eyes you were still struggling with it all. So Mark what happens now? Where do we go from here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and favourites this story, thank you xx"**

" Tell me your not serious" moving away he pushing his hands through his hair, a fucking kid at his age, was she fucking him around. Hell a kid, a damn kid.

" Ok Mark I will tell you I'm not serious" at that moment she hated him.

"Cut the fucking sarcasm, Nick, how far along are you?"

"I'm not getting rid of it, Mark"

"Did I fucking say that? How long before this bundle of joy fucking joins us?"

"Tell you what Mark, fuck you I will bring this child up myself, it will do better without you in its life. You know what pissed me off, the most, I thought you were hurt, and I came running, after all you had said I came running what for, I don't deserve this shit, all I did was love, you"

"Come here darlin" shaking her head, there was no way she would let him touch her, her body would give in like a shot.

"No way Calaway"

"Baby girl, it's a bloody shock, hell a kid at my age, wonder if ,It will have your looks I hope so darlin"

"As long as it doesn't have your fucking temper"

"What do you mean my temper?"

"Dunno Mark, maybe you should listen to yourself sometime, you need to keep it under check, and the language they can hear everything you know" Mark burst out laughing, hell her language had been bad in the last few minutes, in fact he needed to teach her some lessons in manners.

"Well Nick, your language hasn't been too brilliant either darlin, in fact I'm sure my hand would like to have a word with your sexy ass"

"No way Mark you can….." he reached for her , tapping her ass gently,

"Keep your temper and language under control darlin and so will I. Wow eh a daddy, you sure know how to knock me off my feet baby girl and I love you even more for it. So in answer to your question where do we go from here? Move in with me, you know I got that big ranch in Texas, we can bring the little tyke up there, can teach them to ride the bikes and horses, I can't believe it" pulling her top up, he rubbed his large hand over her belly, tears in his eyes, as her hand covered his.

"I'm going to take care of you Nick, you and little one, you belong to me, both of you and I don't plan on losing you again, ever these three months almost damn near killed me baby"

"Are you sure Mark?" he had shocked her with his reaction, frightened her , did he really want this baby.

"Baby girl, I love you, and I love the fact we have created this little one." His words were what she wanted to hear, yet her gut instinct told her to run. Hell would he ever really accept the relationship they had, no, if he had wouldn't he have asked her to marry him, not move in. Even now, she could tell he thought he was too old for any of this.

"I need to go see Glenn" his head snapped up, what, had he fucked up again, god at times he wondered what the hell to do, it was never this bloody hard before. Give her the benefit of the doubt, she was young and hormonal.

"Ok" opening the door he let her go, his mind telling him, he had fucked up and this time he was losing her. Sitting down he wondered what the hell he had done wrong, ok his reaction wasn't that of a pleased man, but she had thrown him. He loved her so much, a baby was not in his plans, but hell he wouldn't change it for the world. Fuck, slamming his hand to his forehead, he had asked her to move in, he should have asked her to fucking marry him. Sod what others thought of their relationship, tonight he was going to show the world that he loved her.

Pulling the sobbing Nick into his arms, Glenn tried to get it out of her, she didn't need this upset. What the hell had his brother done now?.

"Baby, what has you so worked up"

"He doesn't want the baby"

"baby?"

"you are going to be an uncle, and that dumb ass brother of yours doesn't want the baby, and doesn't want me" Now Glenn knew that wasn't true , hell his brother had spent the last three months living under a black cloud, for the first time in months he was happy. No, way she must had heard him wrong, and not want the baby, well he would kick his fucking ass on that one.

"Wow, baby an uncle that is wonderful news, sweetheart. Now calm them tears down, it's not good for you or the baby, that's it" Getting up her made her a tea, noticing a text from Mark, telling him to make sure his future sister in law is at the arena tonight. Glenn smiled, yeah, the big oaf, had finally come to his senses, he was proud of him only took him an hour this time. That was a bloody record when it came to Mark. Going back to Nick, he gave her the tea, whilst he got ready, they needed to be at the arena in two hours. Calling John, he asked for a lift saying Nick would be coming with them.

"No, Glenn, I am not going, whilst he's there it will give me chance to go"

"Nick Lawson, you are going to the arena if I have to carry you like a child, you need to talk to Mark about your fears, you both need to talk sweetheart" signing she knew he was right, bloody hated it when men were right.

Mark had spoken to Vince as soon as he arrived, setting everything up. He had seen Nick arrive with Glenn and John, she looked radiant her skin glowing, in fact her whole body glowed. She turned to the side, and he could see the slight bump, if you didn't know her you were never know she was pregnant. Mark did know her inside and out and he loved her, he was proud and happy that he had put that little miracle in her body, he was going to watch her grow big with his child. Be there at every scan, the birth and every fucking milestone his child did. Both its parents together, as an unity, loving and solid. His hand went in his pocket, yeah the time was finally right, moving out of sight he went to get ready. Nick had seen him from the corner of her eye, hurt that he had ignored her, she needed to stay strong, their time would come, to talk.

Watching the match from Glenn's locker, both men with he, she was on the edge of her seat, praying the shield wouldn't hurt him again. As Mark made quick work of them all, she was proud of him, the announcer shouted him as the winner and the crowd cheered, at last the shield had been taken down. Watching Mark go down on his knee, his tongue sticking out, she went hot, yeah she knew full well how good that tongue felt. What was he doing why the hell wasn't he getting up, oh god had he been hurt again. The arena lights went up, and a mic was put in his hand. This wasn't like him god he would get fired for breaking character, well fined at least.

"Thank you, as you know The Undertaker never breaks character, but tonight I am. Some of you guys know I started seeing someone, she knows damn well who she is. Now the problem I have or should say had was the damn age difference, but hey when you love someone as much as I love her, that don't matter none" Nick was shocked, he had told the whole fucking WWE universe about them, looking at Glenn an John tears in her eyes, they just nodded. She flew out the door to the ramp, standing there she waited to hear what else he had to say. Mark looked up he knew she was close, he could always sense when she was close.

"Nick, darlin, I love you with all my heart, I can't wait to be a dad. Baby girl will you marry me?" Mark had the ring in his hand, praying she wouldn't say no. Before he had chance to stand she was in his arms, kissing him, telling him she loved him. Holding the ring out, he looked at her, his heart in his mouth.

"Yes Mark, I will marry you" putting the ring on her finger as the crowd cheered, he was happy, she was back where she belonged in his arms. His life was complete, Nick and a baby on the way, all thanks to reading her diary just over a year ago.


End file.
